The Eternal Ring
The Eternal Ring is the 50th episode of the series. It focuses on Marius and Cosette's wedding, after which Thénardier discovers the whereabouts of Jean Valjean and his immediate relatives at Gillenormand's mansion, plotting revenge. The next day, Valjean has vacated the Rue de l'Homme Armé, and begins to reveal his criminal past and true self to Marius. Synopsis The episode begins with Valjean, Gavroche, Chou Chou, and the priest standing in front of the schoolhouse, which is currently under construction by local citizens, and slated to be finished by the time Marius and Cosette marry. As Gavroche explains to two young children watching the construction the more food-based benefits the school has to offer, Valjean thinks to himself how educationally-benefitial the school will be to the students that attend it. Meanwhile, in the Luxembourg Gardens, Cosette is sitting on a bench when Marius suddenly rushes to her, elated, and exclaims that he passed his bar exam. Marius then embraces Cosette happily, thanking her for his success. At Gillenormand's mansion, he and Mme. Gillenormand are looking over various clothing and jewelry items to give Cosette when the latter and Marius arrive. Gillenormand happily greets Cosette and shows off a necklace that once belonged to Marius's mother, which after a bit of persuading by Marius, she accepts. After thanking Gillenormand, the latter brushes off the thank you and exclaims that everything in the mansion is theirs to have, and should they request anything, whether it be new or old-fashioned, Gillenormand will get it for them. Marius then finally declines the offer for the multitude of potential gifts, stating that once married, the couple will live independantly, now that Marius has passed his bar exam, much to Gillenorman's denial and dislike. Later that night, at the Rue de l'Homme Armé, the family is having dinner, when Cosette notices that Valjean seems a little depressed. Valjean brushes this off and assures Cosette he is well, which Cosette exclaims her happiness of. She goes on further to state that after speaking it over with Gillenormand and Marius, she will stay at Gillenormand's mansion for the time being. The next morning, at Gillenormand's mansion Marius and Cosette are getting settled into their room, which appears simplistic to other available rooms in the residence, as Gillenormand points out and offers a more luxurious room for the couple. Marius and Costte kindly reject Gillenormand's offer, and the latter offers Valjean to stay in the mansion as well, to which Valjean also kindly rejects. Some time later, in February, the school is complete, and Gillenormand, Valjean, Cosette, Marius, Gavroche, Chou Chou, and Pressoir and Jurges take a tour of the building, eventually splitting off to explore and talk once reaching a courtyard. Gillenormand and Valjean discuss an ongoing construction of a railway in England, and how the prospect of one in France, along with the generations to attend the school, will begin to shape the future the come. Later that night, at the Rue de l'Homme Armé, Gavroche, Pressoir, and Jurges are trying out their suits to be worn for the wedding ceremony, while Cosette and Toussaint are packing up in another room. Cosette begins to wonder if Valjean will be lonely when she is gone, to which Toussaint tells her not to worry, as the boys and Toussaint are still living with him. Once done packing, Cosette maturely declares that Valjean's care will be passed down to her, with Toussaint flustered by the sudden foramilty of Cosette's speech. Cosette simply and sincerely thanks Toussaint for all of the care she has provided her, and this is reciprocated, tears welling in Toussaint's eyes. Cosette then visits Valjean in his room, where the two tenderly reflect on their relationship, which concludes with Cosette thanking Valjean for taking care of her until now. Later, Valjean prays to Bishop Myriel about his worries regarding revealing his true self to Cosette, and asks for advice. The next day, at a large church, Valjean is putting the finishing touches on himself in front of a mirror when Gavroche and Chou Chou walk in, leading him out of the room to attend to the wedding ceremony when they come upon Cosette in her wedding dress. Valjean can only stare at Cosette in beauty and awe. At the santuary, the guests are in their seats, and Richard and Marius are standing at the altar as Valjean walks Cosette down the aisle. Once they reach their destination, the ceremony begins with an all those present singing a prayer as a montage of scenes involving Marius and Cosette play. Once the song is over, the marriage vows are stated, and the couple are quickly married. As the bells of the church ring across the city, for all to hear (including Javert), Azelma, and a noticably thinner Madame Thénardier are about to exit the city when they hear the bells ring out. Azelma exclaims her desire to obtain happiness, to which Mme. Thénardier states that she will, and that she will obtain it for Éponine's sake as well. As Mme. Thénardier reflects that she can no longer obtain happiness after living a life of misdeeds, Azelma reassures her that she will make her mother happy, and concludes by proposing to return back to Montfermeil. As they reach the gate, they are requested to show their identification papers by a guard, to which Mme. Thénardier takes out her yellow paper. Upon seeing the color, the guard warns Mme. Thénardier to not commit another crime, or else it will be life imprisonment, to which Mme. Thénardier, slightly annoyed, states that she knows this, as Azelma looks on, smiling. Meanwhile, as the carriage carrying Valjean, Marius, and Cosette begins to make its way down a road, Thénarider bumps into a man, managing to steal his wallet, only to find nothing of value in it. Caught red-handed, he runs away from the guard pursuing him by hiding behind a barrel, and makes his way down an alleyway, only to see the carriage containing Marius, Cosette, and Valjean. Revenge flowing through him, he follows the carriage. At Gillenormand's mansion, the party commences, which includes Pressoir and Jurges singing, as well as Charlotte, Audrey, and Beatrice giving Cosette a gift-basket of apples from the Petit Picpus convent. As Cosette shows her gift and introduces the girls to Valjean, she notices Valjean staring off into the distance and asks if anything is wrong, to which Valjean replies it is nothing, and asks Cosette if she is happy. Cosette replies that she is, and thanks Valjean. Later, at sunset, Thénardier stands outside the mansion and threatens to send Valjean a "gift" with due time, as he turns his back and walks off, a smirk on his face. Valjean makes his way down a hallway, heading towards the main exit, but not before Marius catches up with him and asks if he is leaving, to which Valjean replies that he is, as he is tired. Marius then thanks Valjean for the day, and states that while he is not as good of a man as Valjean is, he will make Cosette happy. Valjean acknowledges this and departs, Marius looking on. Later that night, back at the Rue de l'Homme Armé, Valjean sits alone in his room before getting up, and somberly grabbing his suitcase and packing his candlesticks away. The next morning, Toussaint unsuccessfully attempts to wake a still sleeping Pressoir, Jurges, and Gavroche. She makes her way to Valjean's room to find it empty, much to her confusion. The scene then shifts to Gillenormand's mansion, where Cosette offers to aid the maids in taking care of the dishes, much to their denial. Outside, Valjean is walking in the courtyard with Marius and states that he has something important to tell him. He then reveals that he used to be a criminal in the past, causing Marius to look at him in shock, speechless, as his revelation is only just beginning. Trivia *Based on the chronology of the novel, the wedding takes place on February 16, 1833 *This episode marks the last appearance of Madame Thénardier and Azelma, who travel back to Montfermeil together after being released from prison. Like Valjean, Madame Thénardier also carries a yellow identification paper, noting her as a former convict *Audrey, Charlotte, and Beatrice, three of Cosette's friends from the Petit Picpus convent return during the afterparty *At the end of the episode, Valjean leaves the Rue de l'Homme Armé, and begins to confess his true self and background to Marius Quotes *"The children who would carry the future will attend school here. Paris will flourish in times to come." "In England, a railway is apparently in construction now. Someday, one will be built in France too. It'd replace carriages and become an important mode of transportation." "A railway, huh? That's a wonderful future to look forward to." "And if I start a steel construction factory which makes rails, it'd be able to give employment to many poor people." "A school, then a factory? Goodness... I compliment you for that."- Gillenormand and Valjean discussing the future to come with the construction of new facilites *"Toussaint, I'll leave the care of Father in your hands." "What's this? You're being so formal all of a sudden." "I'm glad you're here, Toussaint. I'm grateful of the care you've given me." *tears begin to well in Toussaint's eyes* "Mademoiselle Cosette, I'm also happy I'm able to take care of you."- Cosette and Toussaint after packing all of Cosette's belongings *"Today's the last day that I can live with you under the same roof." "I'll come back occasionally. Even after I marry, you're still my father." "Marius is a wonderful young man. Live a happy life with him. Marius will protect you in place of me." "Father... I still remember clearly the first time I met you, Father." *a flashback occurs of the two meeting each other in the woods, and living in the Gorbeau House* "I also remember the first time I called you 'Father.'" "Yes. But I have also brought you many sad memories. I'm not your real father after all." *Cosette kneels down at Valjean's side* "No, you're my father. In the present and in the future, you're my only father." "Cosette..." "Thank you raising me until now, Father."- Valjean and Cosette share a tender moment after Cosette finishes packing *''"Bishop Myriel. I have promised that... I would tell Cosette about the mistake I made in the past... But it would be too wicked of me to tell this to her now at her peak of her life. Nonetheless, am I considering the best interests of Cosette? Could it just be that I'm afraid to do so? Bishop Myriel... What would be the correct thing to do?"''- Valjean praying to Bishop Myriel regarding his long-kept secret to Cosette Category:Episodes